cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TI-FoB MDoAP
|date = |link = |termin = |link2= |status = Active |color = Green }} The Immortals + Federation of Buccaneers Because Best Friends Should... Federation of Buccaneers and The Immortals MDoAP Whereas the alliances known as The Federation and Buccaneers and The Immortals wish to remain sovereign and independent alliances comprised of independent sovereign nations; Whereas both alliances recognize the benefits of inter-alliance cooperation; Whereas The Federation and Buccaneers and The Immortals are both committed to the survival, growth and prosperity of one another; Let the following be agreed upon: I. Henceforth, member nations of The Immortals shall NEVER attack members of the Federation of Buccaneers and member nations of the Federation of Buccaneers shall NEVER attack members of The Immortals . Reparations, for illegal attacks, may be requested by the defender via his alliance leader. Such reparations, as well as any subsequent punishment for the infringing nation shall be discussed and agreed upon by the leaders of both alliances, with the ultimate aim to restore harmony between the two groups. II. When either signed alliance (being The Immortals or Federation of Buccaneers) is attacked by an outside nation and/or alliance, the other signed alliance will help the defender(s) defeat the aggressor(s) using a reasonable amount of resources. This will be at the discretion of alliance leadership. Both alliances recognize that their ultimate duty is the survival of their own membership and hereby agree not to deem the other party negligent in their assisting duties if doing so would pose an imminent risk of destruction to their alliance. For these purposes, both parties agree that World wars, Chained wars, and odds of six or more to one are to be considered overwhelming. III. In the event either signed alliances initiate aggressive hostilities with an outside party, it is strongly encouraged, though not mandatory, for the other party bound by this treaty to assist with full military, financial, and diplomatic aid. IV. Engagement in all significant inter-alliance Wars shall be shared between leaders of each signed alliance before hostilities ensue. Failure to do so is cause for cancellation of this contract. Minor hostilities need not be reported between the alliance leaders. For these purposes, "significant" will be defined as "any incited hostilities where more than 25% of the respective alliances membership is involved." Important international information must be shared between the two alliances´ leaders; failure to forward vital information can result in the cancellation of this treaty. V. Whereas aid is central to the growth of new and developing nations, both alliances recognize the need for each alliance to have control over their domestic affairs and as such Inter-alliance Aid shall be given only if both rulers agree. The primary source of aid for new and developing nations shall be from their own alliance. Demands for aid, from individual nations will be ignored and reported to both alliance leaders. VI. This Military Defense and Optional Aggression Pact is broken if any of the above clauses are not followed correctly and/or 7 days notice and an explanation as to why the agreement is to become void is submitted to the other alliance. Such notice shall give the other party ample time to present arguments as to why the cancellation should not take place, and the party seeking cancellation agrees to take their positions into consideration before the final decision for separation shall be made. Signed The Immortals Sarmatian Empire, Emperor Wappas, Chief Officer Master Conservative, Commandant Federation of Buccaneers Pirate King- Runz (on top) & Sagha Speaker of the Mast- Care_Bear Speaker of the crew- Oda Category:Treaties Category:The Immortals Category:Federation of Buccaneers Treaties